In Deep
by goodstuff3
Summary: Annabeth broke up with Percy, now all he has to do is party, train and get it on with the ladies. pretty much all sexual themes nothing else, no story, just sex lots of it. SMUT


**I own nothing **

**It's a lot of work to write shit with a story line, so I'm gonna do a Sex series because they're easy to do, in between my other updates for my other stories.**

**My other stories will be updated at the end of Thanksgiving break, at the latest**

**So here you go**

**Chapter one**

**Percy PoV**

Annabeth broke up with me about a week ago and I haven't felt better since. I was sad when it happened and maybe a little pissed, but I got over it pretty quickly.

It was kind of hard to be in a bad mood when the war had just ended and everyone around you is partying, some in different ways than others, if you know what I mean.

Right now I was at a party in some random, vacant beach house along the coast of New York, with a bunch of the other older demigods. Everyone was having a good time, beers going around, music loud, The Stolls were even blazing some Cali Cush with a couple of their friends.

Everything was laid back, and that was a good change from the normal, "Hey you're about to die" thing demigods have to deal with. I was sitting at the outdoor bar; that was next to the pool area, where the party was, taking in the fresh ocean breeze, when I heard someone sit next to me.

"Hey Percy, how are you doing?" A refreshed looking Piper, said sitting next to me. Her hair was in a in a nice side braid, with a couple strands framing her tan face. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled as I smiled at her, as she did the same back, showing her pearly, white teeth. I don't really understand how Jason left her, I mean she was gorgeous.

"Hey Pipes, I've been great. How are you?" I asked her.

"I've been great too, but it could always be better" She said seductively, laying her hand on my crotch.

I got the message and I can tell you right now that I loved it. "Do you want to take this party somewhere else, milady" I asked and she nodded.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the pool area into the house. We went up a couple of flights of stairs looking for an empty room and finally found one on the fourth floor.

Piper pushed me on to the comforting, wave pattern designed sheets of the bed. Piper crawled up, until she was straddling my waist. Piper leaned forward and kissed me heatedly.

I put my hands on the sides of her larger than average waist, not from fat, definitely not from fat.

I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to her warm, moist mouth. I explored her mouth, loving the way our tongues tangled and fought each other.

Piper was rubbing one hand through my unruly black hair, while she reached down with her other hand and unbuttoned my khaki shorts.

She fingered the hem of my boxers for a little before she slid her hand in and wrapped it around my semi-erect cock.

I moved my hands down to her perfect ass, firm but with a little fat, large but not too large, just perfect.

She jerked me for a little bit, before she broke the kiss and slid her head down to my genitals.

My cock was fully erect now, and she grabbed hold with both hands and pumped it, while she put the tip into her mouth.

Piper swirled her tongue around my tip, making me moan aloud.

I put my hand on the back of her head and guided her down slowly.

She got about two thirds of the way down my nine inch cock, and began to bob her head up and down.

I was moaning a lot because of her; I couldn't help but think that she was much better than Annabeth.

I watched as her head rhythmically bobbed up and down on my cock, she was staring into my eyes as she did so.

From this position, I could see the cleavage she produced, and let me tell you, it was nice. Her breasts were large, around a C and looked like they sagged little, if at all.

I felt the pressure building up as her head continued to glide up and down. I grabbed the back of her head and slowly brought her down as far as she could go.

She rubbed me with her hand while she swirled her tongue continuously. After about another minute, I felt myself release.

My cum gushed down her throat for about three seconds before it stopped. Piper swallowed most of it, but couldn't get all of it, as some dribbled down her chin.

I watched as she sexily smirked at me and brought her index finger to her chin and wiped it to the side slowly, while looking me in the eyes. Piper brought her finger of jizz to her mouth, and sexily sucked it off.

I was already halfway up again after that, but I decided to return the favor first.

I unbuttoned her shirt, as she sat up on my lap, revealing a nice lacy, black, see-through bra.

Piper unbuttoned her jean short-shorts, as I reached around her to undo her bra.

I watched as the bra fell revealing near perfect breasts. They were around C's, just like I had guessed, nipples of a light pink color, that contrasted with her tan skin, the actual buds of the nipples were perky and hard.

I threw the bra to the sided of the room, just as she did with her panties and shorts, which she took off while I was too busy staring at her breasts.

I reached my hands up and cupped her breasts. I slowly kneaded her breasts, loving the sound of her moans, that were produced from me doing so,

I moved my head up to the breast and started to lick around her sensitive bud. I planted kisses all over her breasts, before going back and swirling my tongue around her nipple buds.

Piper shivered as she let out another moan.

She started to grind on my cock, sliding her pussy lips along my shaft while I played with her breasts.

I picked her up and rolled us over on the bed, so that I was on top.

I bent my head down to her snatch, rubbing my nose along the slit. I stopped when my mouth was near her entrance and began to flick my tongue.

Piper moaned, holding one of her tits with her hand and using her other to push my head deeper into her.

I searched with my tongue, the inside of her pussy, until I found her G-spot. I continuously poked it with my tongue making her scream out another moan. I kept one of my hands on her stomach to steady her, and brought my other hand down to play with her folds.

It was moan after moan, as I used my tongue to go in every direction, flopping around inside of her pussy, all the while I used my hand and rubbed furiously above her actual opening.

Piper wrapped her legs around my head, bucking her hips, making me go deeper with my tongue, as she let out a long, loud moan that filled the room and was music to my ears.

I felt her juices flow out of her hole straight into my mouth as I slurped it up. Her cum was sweet in my mouth, tasting like an alternate type of Nectar.

I pulled my mouth away from her muff and brought my mouth up to hers. I shared some of the juices in my mouth with her, as she looked at me with pleading eyes when I didn't. The juices flowed between our mouths, like one of the best meals we've ever tasted, we savored the flavor, even though I would make sure more was made later that night.

I slid my left hand along her vagina, noticing that she must've released more juices as the surface of her lips was extremely silky.

I grabbed ahold of my dick and guided it to the front of her entrance.

Piper broke the kiss "Percy, wait. Please, please go slow, It's my first time, so just take it easy, please." She begged and I nodded, even though I didn't know she was still a virgin, looks like her and Jason never took it far enough. Sucks to be Jason.

I entered her slowly, watching as her folds parted like the red sea for my cock. I got to her hymen, accidentally hitting it with my tip when I didn't want to. I watched as her face contorted into one of pain.

"Do it fast, like a Band-Aid." She told me and I nodded.

I thrust with my hips, breaking through her walls. Piper let out a muffled scream, as I covered her mouth with my own. I pulled my head back and kissed away her tears that slowly rolled down her perfect cheeks.

I pulled my hips back and pushed in again slowly, watching the look on her face go from pain to pleasure.

I thrust in and out of her savoring the sound of her moans. I brought my cock out of her until only the tip was inside of her before sheathing it back inside of her fully.

I continued the motion for five minutes before I decided to change positions. I rolled us over again, so that she was now on top of me.

She started to shake her hips up and down, repeatedly making me penetrate her. She leaned up to my face and connected our lips together.

Her breasts were smashed against my chest, one set of lips on my dick and the other set on my own. We continued to make out while she bounced her ass on my dick.

Elysium, that is where I was at.

Piper was so tight, and it felt so good. After a couple more minutes I felt her walls clench and I felt myself getting close again, but we both held it in.

Piper slammed her ass down on my dick, with the help of my hand one last time. Her walls convulsed around my dick as she squirted her cum on my upper thighs.

Her cumming was just too much for me and I released my load into her womb moments after her.

We had created a small puddle of our own juices on the sheets.

Piper slumped against my chest, taking deep breaths before she looked up and kissed me again.

After a couple of minutes of making out, I noticed I had gained another half boner. I broke the kiss and asked Piper "Ready to go another round?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Can I try something new?" I asked her, I knew it was her first time and I wanted to make it memorable.

Piper nodded and I sat up with her still and my lap and told her to get on her hands and knees. She complied and I got behind her and readied myself.

I rubbed my head around the rim of her asshole, before I slowly pushed it in. Her asshole was amazingly tight, at least twice as tight as her virgin pussy was.

Piper was moaning lowly already and I wasn't even a third of the way in. Once I was fully sheathed inside of her, I grabbed ahold of her waist. I pulled out until I was barely inside of her and then used her hips to help bring me forward and slam into her. I began to repeat the process, making her moan her head off.

I continued to thrust into her as she turned her head towards me, letting me see her perfect face moan at what I do.

The sound of Piper's moans, my groans, and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall filled the room.

Her asshole walls convulsed for the third time since we started the new position and she created another small puddle on the sheets of the bed. The new puddle turned me on so much I almost came early again, but I held it in.

I rolled us, so that we were both on our sides. I lifted her left leg up and thrusted into her mercilessly. She turned her head to kiss me while I pounded her from behind. Piper kept moaning into my mouth as I continued my routine of wrecking her perky ass.

I shoved my dick deep inside of her and released my package of warm, white cum into her ass.

I flipped us so that I was on my back with her back leaning against my chest and my dick still inside of her.

She sighed contentedly before she spoke in a soft voice "Thank you, Percy." She said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, Piper. We definitely have to do this again sometime, you're too amazing not too." I told her honestly.

She blushed "Thanks Perce, you weren't too bad yourself." She told me and I chuckled.

Now that is what you call a great night.

**This should keep some people entertained w****hile I'm too lazy to work hard on my other stories.**

**Let me know what you thought in a review, also give me some suggestions, I have some ideas, but you can't have too many.**

**Review Fav Follow**

**Also I didn't go back over it so don't pay attention to the mistakes.**


End file.
